This invention relates to an apparatus for forming an article, and is particularly useful in the forming of cartons from a single unit blank. In general, this involves taking a pre-scored carton blank, usually made of a material such as rigid paperboard, and folding the blank along the various fold lines to shape the blank into a finished carton. Once this is done, portions of the blank are normally sealed together or otherwise joined to maintain the structural integrity of the formed carton.
The apparatus of the invention provides a quick and efficient means for erecting such pre-scored blanks into cartons and is particularly useful in erecting pre-scored carton blanks of the type described in commonly assigned copending U.S. Pat. Application, Ser. No. 456,368, filed Mar. 29, 1974 in the name of Robert L. Gordon, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,888, said copending application incorporated herein by reference. These cartons are characterized by a sloped bottom structure formed by two downwardly sloping suspended triangular segments which are foldably joined along their bottom edge. The formed carton is best shown in FIG. 11' of the accompanying drawings. The blank from which it is formed is shown in FIG. 1.